


Fairly Friendly Neighbour

by troll_karol



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't Judge, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by Killing Eve (TV 2018), Neighbours, Niko Remains BOOOORING, Villaneve, it's my first try
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:35:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25898302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troll_karol/pseuds/troll_karol
Summary: In a world where Eve's marriage is on the rocks, so she decides to take a break from Niko and move out. Villanelle turns out to be the new neighbour, young and truly wild.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 26
Kudos: 160





	1. Supposedly, It's a Break

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I try to post something here. What's better than Villaneve fanfiction to fill in during this drought period until season 4?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here goes nothing...  
> Follow me on twitter, I'm @troll_karol.

When you marry someone, you expect that compromise to last all your lives. You dream about growing old, living together until your dying days. Well, it's all just expectations. How easily they're shattered. And your dream, the thing you invested your time, body and soul in, is slowly slipping out of your hands without you even knowing.

Life with Niko was...good. Nothing too rushed or overly thrilling. Normal. And as Eve stood in their house's living room, rewinding their twelve years together, one word flew around her mind - boring. Her hand gripped the suitcase surprisingly calmly, while she looked down at her husband, seated on the couch. How and when did they get here? It's as though time had run by them, and when they paid attention, there was nothing else to fight for. At least for Eve.

"Is this really what you want?" Niko mumbled, his eyes never meeting Eve's. But he already knew the answer. Eve was the one who had been bringing it up for months now. For him, everything was fine. Niko was content with the way things were, it was enough for him. Truthfully, they didn't fight, there were no conflicts, but there was also no spark, no surprise, nothing new. Not for Eve, though. She felt like she had to at least try to find out if there was more to life than this. 

Eve was over forty, there would be no other chance for her. She just had to. "It doesn't mean it's over."

He nodded after her response, releasing a grunt followed by a sarcastic chuckle. "Well, then." He raised himself to his feet, walking past Eve on his way upstairs.

This is the right thing to do, she thought. Partly because this was one of the few decisions she had made without having that little voice in the back of her mind warning her about the red signs and the possible consequences.

***

She had slept at a hotel that night, as well as the following two weeks. Surprisingly enough, those two weeks were sufficient to find a new place to rent for herself, not too far away from the office and in a supposedly friendly neighbourhood. "So," Eve starts as she walks out of her office with Elena and Bill. Kenny stayed behind to wait for Carolyn because on this rainy day, he couldn't have ridden his bike to work, much to his disdain. "Which one of you will come with me to help me with unpacking tomorrow?"

Her friends look at each other, clearly hoping to find a way out of the situation. "I, uh-" Bill prepares his excuse, but Eve cuts him.

"Sorry, I was only asking for pleasantries. You two are coming. 10 am." Eve smiles politely as if she isn't making them work for her.

Bill grins, shaking his head. At the same time, Elena wraps her arm around Eve's. "You know what, babe?" Her head falls on the shorter woman's shoulder, which must be incredibly uncomfortable. "Just because you decided to finally divorce Niko and live a little, you are worthy of more of my time."

Eve rushes to correct him by raising a hand. "It is not a divorce. We're taking a break to figure some things out."

"Bullshit," Bill dismisses her correction. "If you wanted that, you'd just go to couple's therapy."

Maybe, Eve thinks. Or maybe she is just taking a break to realize, in the end, that what she wants is the safety of being married to Niko. And once-a-month missionary sex. _Wonderful_. Bill might have a point. She's keeping her track. It is a break. For now.

After a moment, Bill turns at Eve once again. "I'm still not going tomorrow, though. I'm certainly too goddamn old for that. And if that isn't good enough, I have a hundred more excuses just for you. We can go for a drink later in the night, to check the quality of the bars in your area."

Eve squints her eyes to the older man. "So you're too old to help me take things out of boxes but young enough to go out and get wasted?" Bill's only response is a grin and a shrug, to which Elena laughs as they move along the busy streets of London.

***

That same evening, she walks in her new house, for the time being. A building divided in two. Eve's is the left one. The number on her door is 13. She wonders if number 14, located on the other side of a bush, belongs to anyone. Strangely, she forgot to ask if she would have a neighbour. 

The house is fully furnished, just as expected. She exhales, letting her keys aside as she finally takes in the feeling of a new adventure. She runs her fingers through the wall as she moves forward. It doesn't quite feel like her yet, she thinks, but tomorrow when she gets her things out of the boxes and into their place, she will feel like this is her home.

Grabbing her phone, she orders Korean take out. Not even a new kitchen gives her the will to cook, but she knows that if she wants a new life, she will have to, eventually. Take out every day isn't healthy.

With a newfound feeling of calmness, she changes into sweatpants and a comfy sweater and ties her hair up in a bun. She pours herself a glass of wine and decides to go outside until her food arrives. She steps out and the first thing she feels taking over her body is the cold air. Then, she hears it. She hears them. The sounds coming from the other side of the fence. There was no way to avoid them or pretend they're not there because it's unapologetically loud.

Shock washes through her. What the actual fuck? A high female moan comes from the other side, accompanied by whimpers coming from another woman and masculine grunts. It's all engulfed in the sound of a machine and bubbling water. _Oh, God. What the hell?_ She practically sure there's a threesome going on on the other side of the fence.

"Fucking hell." She whispers to no one, as she looks around her backyard, completely and utterly stunned. 

"Oh, faster. Please. Oh." That one comes from another's mouth and Eve can't believe what she's witnessing at the moment.

Widening her eyes in response, she rushes inside, to call Elena. "Yeeeeees." Elena stretches out the word.

She takes a big gulp of her drink and moves to sit down on her couch, legs under her body. "My neighbour is having sex out in the open. In the fucking backyard. Like shamelessly screaming out." What a nice welcome home party, Eve thinks as she grabs the remote and turns on the TV and raises the volume a bit, just in case. "Plus, I think they have a jacuzzi. Where the said sex is happening. Which is still baffling because it's so cold outside. Oh...jacuzzi with hot water. I see it now. Nice."

"I'm sorry, what now?" Elena almost screams on the other end of the line.

***

The following day is warmer, with a few rays of sunlight reaching the ground and Eve feels happy with the start of the new chapter in her life. It feels liberating. Elena arrives at a bit after a quarter past ten. Being on time remains one of the hardest tasks she has to deal with in the daily. "Morning, girl." She comes wearing more comfortable clothing, rather than the plain skirts, white shirts and fancy coats the both of them are used to wear at work. "How was your first night?"

She reaches for a hug. "Eventful, to say the least. " Eve breathes out, knowing Elena had full knowledge of the sex thingy going on in the neighbour's premises. 

Destiny has its funny ways. So, the moment they were smiling at each other on the front porch, the devil in question opened the door, with two other people also coming outside. "Now you'll get to know who's the one living next door," Elena mumbles under her breath, as both of them turn their bodies to the other door, curiosity taking over them. "I bet it's a dude."

"It's definitely a girl." The anticipation kills her from inside, and she imagines what kind of a person she must be. Well, she can make some conclusions about that from the events the night before. The first two exit the house hand in hand, looking like a couple - a small brunette, with a petite figure and a timid look to her eye, and a tall muscular man, with light-coloured hair and clear eyes. They both stop when they reach the porch, waiting for someone else. And she comes, smiling... no, smirking and quite literally, appearing to be full of herself. "Called it."

"Ah, she's hot. No wonder she managed to snatch two at a time." Elena's comment makes Eve land her gaze on the young blonde. She must be about twenty-five. Even with the safe distance between them, she notices her smooth skin and high cheekbones, and the way her lips curl up, leaving only a small portion of her teeth out. She notices her curves as she stands with a satin robe that reaches the top of her thighs. How someone can appear so painfully good and unbothered at the same time? "Now I'm incredibly jealous, but I don't know of whom. Shit." Eve elbows her, earning a glare with raised eyebrows from her friend.

It's not that Eve doesn't completely agree with her and finds her drooling fairly acceptable. It's just that they exchange some words, and they're close enough so Eve can hear, and she's incredibly curious, which is one of the reasons she works for the British government.

"Thanks for ..." The brunette's eyes drift the ground, and she's unable to conclude the sentence.

"The sex?" Her eyebrow arches in an extremely cocky way, and Eve assumes it's because the girl is congratulating her for something she already knows she's incredible in. That's a bit condescending, Eve thinks to herself.

The guy nods and drapes an arm around the girl's waist possessively, bidding goodbye. It seems as if he isn't too queen on the attention his girlfriend is giving to the blonde standing at the door. Right after, the said blonde senses Eve and Elena and turns her body completely at them. "Good morning." She smiles widely now, stepping forward. "You must be my new neighbours. A cute couple you two make." Her accent is different, with an eastern European ring to it.

"Oh, we're not a couple. I'm the one who moved in. Eve." She tries to smile politely as if she wasn't gawking at her, from head to toe, two minutes ago. Or heard her moaning the night before. "This is my friend Elena. She's helping me unpack." The blonde's eyes linger on Eve for a second too long. Or at least, that's what it feels like to her. For whatever reason, it makes her feel uncomfortable to the point her fingers twitch.

The nameless neighbour's tongue sweeps over her bottom lip and regards Elena, with the same smug twirl on her lips. "Hey." Just as fast, she gazes Eve once again, unapologetically placing most of her attention on her. "I'm Villanelle. Pleasure." 

Elena snorts the instant those words leave Villanelle's mouth, to which the other two women react by staring at her instantly. "Sorry," She gets now that it an unfortunate reaction, if not for the way she's being looked at. Eve reminds herself that Elena had the mind of a teenager, and only the word _pleasure_ is enough motive for laughter. "I'll head inside now."

"I suppose you were here last night?" Villanelle asks Eve, taking another step forward. Eve simply responds with an awkward nod. "And you went to the backyard and heard..." Another nod. "Everything?" The corner of Villanelle's lips curls up and her arms cross over her chest. Eve tries, but can't avoid snooping as the blonde's breasts are pressed up, showing off at the cleavage of the satin robe. She rushes to raise her eyes to the woman's face, so she doesn't notice.

Eve stops Villanelle, raising her hand while pulling herself together. She doesn't know what's getting over her, all this nervousness in front of a woman twenty years younger than her. "Not everything. I didn't want to intrude. I-,"

"It's okay. I'm messing with you," Villanelle senses Eve's agitation, and tries to calm her. Until her next comment. "I like your hair. Very wild." It comes out as a low whisper, intriguing and intense. And then she walks back inside, leaving Eve's heart beating widely against her chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive any errors, English isn't my first language. Tell me what you think.


	2. You Can Kiss Me If You Want To

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not very consistent with deadlines so I won't promise to post every week or something like that. I do hope not to take too long in between chapters.
> 
> Follow me on twitter, @troll_karol.
> 
> I hope you like this one.

Eve lays in a hammock in her back porch, swinging slowly and peacefully, with a cigarette trapped between her fingers and a glass of red wine on her other hand. She raises the cigarette to her lips when she's pulled out of her thoughts by an unknown voice.

The thick accent, however, is far from forgettable. "Hey, neighbour." Eve turns her head rapidly when she realizes who's calling out for her. The sudden movement almost makes her fall to the ground. _Almost_. She manages to get control of her body once again, and sits up, without spilling the wine or dropping the cigarette. A win. 

Villanelle is standing at the door separating their backyards, with her forearms over the wood and her chin resting on the back of her hands. Her lips curl slightly, and once she knows she’s caught Eve’s attention, she opens the door and enters her property without asking, with a smug look in her eyes. She walks gracefully in a dark red pantsuit perfectly hugging her curves, shaped just for her, as her blonde hair is tied in a low bun, falling over her back. “You shouldn’t be all alone on a Saturday night.” She almost whispers when she reaches Eve. “And you definitely shouldn’t smoke, it’s disgusting.”

“I’m leaving in a few minutes. I’m waiting for someone.” Eve sips her wine, looking at her neighbour more comfortably now than she did in the morning. “As for smoking, it isn’t a habit.”

Villanelle casually leans against a porch pillar, looking down at Eve, so effortlessly confident, like she knows something about you, something that even you don't know about yourself. Eve, in one of her most expensive and fanciest outfits, feels like she shopped for clothes at Target, compared to Villanelle. She looks...powerful, which instead of making Eve feel nervous, it just leaves a tingling sensation in her core. ”Oh, so you’re going on a date?”

Eve simply responds by raising her left hand to show her ring to Villanelle, who perks her eyebrow in a questioning way. “Separated. Taking some time to myself. I’m going out with my friends.” Eve feels like maybe she’s over-sharing a bit, but Villanelle doesn’t push the subject much more. She just stands there, eyeing Eve, like she’s waiting for her to say something.”Do you, huh-. Would you like to come with us?”

She now straights up with a renewed grin and pushes her hands into her pockets. “I thought you’d never ask, Eve.” She pays extra attention to the way her name slips out of the young woman’s lips. Too much attention, because now Villanelle smirks, knowing the older woman was staring at her lips for a little too long.

***

An Uber is waiting by Eve's door. Both of them walk side by side and enter the car where Elena is. She's surprised to see Villanelle, whereas Eve is surprised not to see Bill. "Where's Bill?"

"Dropped by his house, but the baby was not doing well and he didn't want to leave Keiko alone," Elena says, leaning forward to look Villanelle in the face. "But I see you got us a new party partner." She waves at the blonde and switches her attention back to her friend. "Kenny sent me an address. He says he's bringing some lad called Hugo who also works at the office. Who knows, maybe you can try your shot with him. Then we'll see if you're only bored with Niko or men in general."

Eve rolls her eyes. "I'm not having this conversation with you right now." She doesn't dare to look at Villanelle, embarrassed by Elena's dig at her. She does know that if she remained with her husband, that same Saturday night would be spent either having dinner with one of their couple friends - who were Niko's friends from work, which meant Eve had nothing in common with them - or quietly watching TV up until the moment one of them decided to go to bed.

It's not like she had made sudden changes in her life, but this is all very new. Still, she's going out with friends she actually likes hanging out with, she's meeting new people and starting to make an effort to enjoy herself. She had to start somewhere.

She makes a mental note to reach out to Niko tomorrow and see how he's doing. They haven't talked since she left home, but he's still her husband, and she committed to the idea of this being just a kind of time out period on their marriage.

The car ride doesn't take long. When they reach the bar, Villanelle opens the car door and steps out. She leaves the door open for Eve, waiting for her exit. "Thanks," Eve mumbles under her breath as her feet touch the ground. She stands up straight, but because Villanelle had stood her ground, not moving an inch, they ended up face to face, incredibly close.

Villanelle smiles and raises her eyes to the building. "Next time we go out, you have to give me a little heads up first. We could've come in my car." Of course, she has a car, Eve thinks. She looks too fancy to even think about using public transportations. "It's not that I didn't like having your hair all over my face, it smells very nice. Very nice." She closes her eyes and pouts, just to add a dramatic twist to her words. "But I felt squashed inside that tiny car."

She's trying to catch Eve attention with the reckless flirting. Eve doesn't look too much into it, because she's a young girl, they don't have much remorse when it's all about living your life to the fullest, which for her could mean bang her new older neighbour. Eve understands, it even makes her flattered. She's never thought about women like that, or even had the idea that they could have an interest in her. "Well, I wasn't counting on you coming either." Eve smiles playfully at her new neighbour while admiring her face.

They had just met that same morning, she has to remind herself.

There's no comeback from Villanelle's side, just a soft shrug of her shoulders.

The three girls stand the side of the road, shoulder to shoulder. A long queue of people waiting to get inside the club prolongs itself to the end of the street, and it is impossible to count how many there are waiting in line. Elena finds Kenny in the middle of the line with another guy next to him. Hugo. He's about the same height as Kenny, but they look quite the opposite. Kenny holds on to his usual casual boyish style, whereas his friend looks very posh, with a striped shirt tucked into his dark jeans under a long dark grey coat.

"Ugh, I'm definitely not getting in that," Villanelle grumbled with a growing expression on her face. "Wait here," She walks to the security guard at the entrance. The guy, bald and muscled, towers over her in his all-black outfit. She tells him something, and he raises a mic to his mouth. Eve can't hear a thing but sees his lips moving and after a few seconds, he nods at Villanelle.

She twirls in her ankles, smirking as she says. "Let's go. I got us a VIP table." No one reacts to the new information. "Come on, then. Would you rather wait?"

***

Elena and Kenny are lost in conversation, gigging in between soft and seemingly innocent touches on arms and leans on shoulders. They like each other, everyone who knows them has come to the same conclusion. It seems they are afraid to admit it to each other, either hoping the other takes the first step. Eve and Bill have agreed with each other - if they don't make the move themselves, they will intervene and give them a little push. Maybe it's about time, and Eve already has some ideas for that.

Hugo, on the other hand, was quite fast. First, there was the unsuccessful try to start a conversation with Eve by telling her studied at Oxford. Not having the luck he desired, he moved on to his next victim. Down at the bar, he had his arm around a busty blonde with way too much make up on her face. Eve cringed when she realized he wasn't even paying attention to whatever she was saying, but rather too busy looking at her breasts shamelessly.

That leaves Eve and Villanelle, seating side by side without saying much. Although Eve noticed the stolen glances coming from the blonde, as well as the recurring movement of her middle finger around the top of her glass. "Don't you want to go find someone to take home tonight?" Eve asks her, deciding there was no point in remaining shut up.

She raises her eyebrows and grins quite pleased with herself, for some unknown reason. Turning her body at Eve, she doesn't answer the question, but instead says, "How about you Eve? Don't you want to find yourself some company? Otherwise," She brings herself closer, by leaning forward and settling her arm on the couch. "What's the point of being away from your husband?" Grabbing the strap on her drink, she mixes the contents inside, and then slowly sets her lips around it waiting expectantly for an answer.

Eve catches her lower lip on her teeth, as she tries to find a response. _What's the point of being away from your husband?_ The same kind of question Bill, Elena, Niko himself have all asked Eve, to which she never seems to find the right answer. She just knows it's what she needs. And yes, it's weird to still grasp the idea that her marriage is not over and this is just a time she's taking for herself. One thing she's sure of is: being on her own is supposed to clear her perspective on her life, namely her life with Niko.

She still hasn't found what to say to Villanelle's question, but she doesn't need to. Elena taps Eve's shoulder, and she now registers that she had changed her positioning and her whole body now faced Villanelle. "I'm going home, Kenny's keeping me company. Hugo seems to be fine by himself. Do you want to stay or come with us?"

Eve eyes Villanelle, who looks back at her intently. "I think I'll stay for a little longer." Elena glances between the two of them and nods with a slight twist of her lips. She goes and Kenny follows behind after waving his hand.

"Changing your mind about getting someone to have fun with you tonight?" Villanelle has now finished her drink, so she moves away to place in on the table, and just as fast returns to the same position she had before.

Eve's eyes roam around the room, to the majority of people younger than her dancing closer than she did in her days, drinking, living their prime, still not trapped in a life of monotony and boredom. She wishes to have an ounce of what they have. Still, that doesn't mean to sleep around with whomever. Truthfully, that's not what she had in mind with all this. "No, even if I wanted to, the guys in this club don't seem to be my type."

"Find a girl then." Villanelle shrugs as a matter of factly.

Swiftly, Eve's gaze moves to Villanelle. "Oh, I don't-. I'm straight." _Why the sudden need to justify herself?_

"Have you ever been with a girl?" She squints her eyes, almost looking like she felt attacked by Eve's statement. Her hand rests on her thigh, the movement making Eve look. She has incredibly long slick fingers, a characteristic that never seemed important enough to notice until now. And she's pretty. She's very pretty.

Eve is aware of her own nervousness, but she doesn't know why it's coming to surface. But it's there, washing over her, making every fibre of her body burn from inside out. "No, I-" Her hands sweat, and she can't find what to do with them, so she flicks them through her curly hair, just to do something. Anything.

_You're a grown-ass woman. Act like it._

"So how can you be so sure?" The way she asks the question feel threatening, more so as a smirk appears on her lips. Her mouth opens slightly, and her tongue swigs across her lower lip and falls under her teeth's capture. Then it closes again, only for a few seconds. "You can kiss me if you want to."

What the hell is happening right now? And how did Eve manage to get herself in this situation?

Here she is, with her new neighbour at a bar at one am, getting a blatant and rather shameless proposition. Truth be told, she isn't sure how she's supposed to react to all this. Does she want to kiss Villanelle? Well, yes. Definite yes, but who wouldn't? And it's not helping to have her sitting so close to her, so close that her bent knee is touching her thigh. It's too tempting being close enough to touch, now with the certainty, the person opposite her is wondering what it would be like to kiss her.

It doesn't even make sense when she thinks about it. She is reasoning with the thought of kissing a practically unknown girl twenty years younger than her at a club. In the back of her head, there's the image of Niko judging her and her decisions, telling her she's unrecognizable. But she's leaving her world behind, even if it's just for a few minutes. No one here will tell her no or tell her to think twice, she has the opportunity to just do what's on her mind. What she really wants.

But she has to at least try to deny the proposal, to avoid the image of being too needy, too eager for Villanelle. For charming and straight-forward Villanelle. For her kiss. "I don't think that would be appropriate." Oh, Eve wants it. She feels it on her heartbeat and her trembling hands. 

It's when Villanelle's long fingers raise to toy with her hair that she realizes her heavy breathing wouldn't cut it for the time being, which meant she was now running out of breath. Completely and utterly mesmerized by Villanelle, crushing hard just like a high schooler, unable to form words or thoughts. "It's just a harmless kiss, Eve." The way her name flicks through her tongue makes her feel some type of way, shivers running down her back. "It wouldn't even make a difference, since you're ao sure of you straightness." She words her sentence in a playful way as if it's nothing but a challenge.

Eve realizes now, maybe because of the rush inflicted on her, that she doesn't want to lose. She wants to be confident for once and not think of the consequences. "This excites you, doesn't it?" She asks, voice low.

Villanelle's eyes widen, and Eve congratulates herself for taking her by surprise, at least this once. "Very much," Her gaze falls on Eve's mouth, and any trace of cockiness has now vanished from her face. It's clouded now. " It's okay, I know what I'm doing." Before Eve decides to do it herself, Villanelle leans in and places her hand on Eve's thigh so delicately, hoping not to scare Eve away with the touch.

Eve is on fire, waiting and anticipating what's coming next. The hand previously on her hair descends to cup her face, with her thumb stocking softly her cheekbones, and she waits eagerly for Villanelle's next move.

And then her lips are on her.


	3. Dear Lord

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's one more update on our friendly neighbours' adventures and whatnot. Gather around for more Villanelle being terribly exhausting.
> 
> Oh, and don't forget to follow me on twitter @troll_karol.

That same night, Eve struggles to fall asleep. Her mind, despite how much Eve tries to avoid it, keeps wandering off to Villanelle and her lips, to the way she had been initially kissed, slowly and softly, in a close-mouthed peck. She kept remembering how her hand cupped Villanelle's cheeks, feeling her delicate skin under her fingertips. 

Villanelle's hand moved to the back of her neck, with her fingers tangled in her curls. Eve couldn't contain herself when she felt the rushed provoked by the feeling of her touch. She just wanted to feel to the fullest. So she decided to run her tongue across the blonde's lower lip, desperate for something more. That was something Villanelle surely wasn't expecting, but she ended up parting her lips. Then, their tongues touched, in a long wet stroke, so full of... everything. And Eve knew that's what she was missing as she got lost in the kiss.

And lastly, she couldn't wipe the memory of those two eyes staring back at her once they parted, longing. "Was that what you were expecting, Eve?" 

Eve breathed heavily, taken over what had just happened. "Not at all."

Villanelle smiled - a smile that haunted Eve until she was able to fall asleep.

***

Eve wakes up early and realizes she doesn't even have food in the house, and it's time to start eating real food instead of take-out every day. After checking out the maps app on her phone, she learns that there is a supermarket not too far away, to where she can go to on foot. 

As she gets ready, she decides to call Niko. She tries not to think of it as an obligation, but in the back of her mind, that's what it is. She doesn't have anything she wants to discuss with him at the moment, but she decides she has to make an effort, even if she does not know for what exactly. He picks up almost instantly. "Hey." She says, trying to sound as normal as she could, whatever that means.

He stays quiet for a while but finally speaks. "Decided to come home yet?" More direct than that is practically impossible. Eve takes too long to answer, afraid to say the wrong thing. "I see."

"Niko," She tries but is interrupted almost immediately.

"You know what, Eve? It's been almost a month, and I still don't get what's the point of all this. And honestly, I'm tired of coming up with excuses as to why your absent every time our friends arrange a gathering." Eve knows exactly what's coming next. "I love you, but I won't stand by and wait for you forever. I deserve more than that. I didn't want to do this, but you give me no choice. You have a month to get yourself together and end this nonsense, or else I'm done. For good." 

***

Eve walks back to her place, with two paper bags full of groceries on her arms. She thinks back to what Niko had said on the phone. She felt guilty - not for leaving him, but for not feeling any pressure whatsoever to give in to his ultimatum. 

There's not much time left to be lost in her thoughts, because while she wasn't noticing, a jogger approaches her. It could be anyone, an unknown person just passing by, but no. "Hi, Eve." _Dear Lord_. The breathy low voice is becoming too familiar too soon. Villanelle reaches her and grins as she moves in front of Eve, running backwards. "Funny seeing you here."

She's wearing black Nike's with dark high waisted leggings and a sports bra, leaving her abs and her neck bare to sight. Her arm muscles look firm as they arc for her hands to rest on her hips. Her skin glows with sweat drops and a few locks of her golden hair which have escaped the scrunchie's grip now fall down her face. She looks good even as she exercises. It's enraging really.

"Is it?" Eve raises her eyebrow but still keeps walking with Villanelle ahead of her. It's a good sight to have. "We're like 200 hundred meters away from our houses. It's rather likely."

"Oh, so your one of those to ruin everything." The girl chuckles and stops, moving to Eve's side. "I was just trying to be pleasant." Eve looks up at her and smiles, shaking her head as she faces forward once again. "How was your night?" That's a loaded question, it's supposed to be provocative.

Eve wonders what kind of response she should have and whether she should address the kiss. She's supposed to be exploring new grounds, isn't she? Plus, Villanelle is a little playful herself, it won't hurt to dive into this new game. "Kissed a girl for the first time." Villanelle gasped euphorically as if she's hearing new and exciting news. "Turns out it is kind of acceptable." 

Villanelle looks at her sideways, with a quirky smirk creeping onto her face. It's cute. "I'm sure she wouldn't mind to repeat it."

"You don't think it's this is a little too much flirting for someone you know for a day?" 

The answer comes in firmly. "No."

"I'm married."

"Not happily, apparently." Eve stops and turns at her abruptly. Villanelle raises her eyebrow as she looks down at Eve. Even her height makes her look even more powerful, important...hot. "What?" Acting oblivious to her cockiness, such a smug thing to do. Eve just rolls her eyes and keeps walking until she reaches her porch, sensing the other woman following her. "I don't have your number." She says as a matter of factly.

"Why would you need it?"

Villanelle looks down at the paper bags on Eve's arms, trying to find an answer. "I might need...eggs."

"Eggs?" Eve places the bags down to search for her keys on her coat pockets.

When she finds them she moves to pick the bags once again, but grabs one, since Villanelle has already got the other on the hands. "Yes." Eve opens the door and gestures for Villanelle to walk in too. "Imagine I’m cooking and I realize that there are no eggs, but I really need eggs. I can’t just drop the food and go get eggs. That’s where your eggs come along. They’re nearer. I'm quite a great cook, by the way.”

Eve heads to the fridge and opens its door to start putting some of the groceries inside. "Ok, now you're just bragging." 

"Yes, I am." She shrugs, leaning over Eve's kitchen isle as she supports her body on her arms. "That's how you try to convince another person to sleep with you."

She stops and looks at her. _How did this conversation end up here?_ It escalated very quickly because Villanelle had just implied she wanted to have sex with Eve, which meant she found her attractive, which meant Eve looked better than she thought to. Well, maybe that's the case when you have a husband who compliments you maybe once a month. Now there's a twenty-something-year-old girl basically telling her she finds her hot. It is too much to process at once. _Calm down, Eve._ "Because you can cook? Not following."

"When was your last date, Eve? 2005?"

Eve's phone rings. Carolyn. "Sorry, it's my boss. I have to-" She stops mid-sentence as Villanelle nods at her. Taking her phone, she answers. "Eve Polastri."

"Eve, I gather it's unfortunate to reach out on a Sunday morning," Carolyn monotone voice comes through the speaker. "But I find it very important to have you here at the office. We have new key information to your team's case."

"I'll be on my way." Eve hangs up and looks up at Villanelle. "I have to go."

She nods and steps forward, handing out her phone. "Okay, but I still don't have your number."

"Fine."

***

Eve walks into the office, and everyone else is already there. "Good morning."

"I don't know about that." Bill spins in his chair to face Eve. He has a coffee on his hand and Eve has never been more jealous of him. With all the rush of complying to Carolyn's request, she didn't even remind herself she has 50% less ability to work when without her dosage of coffee. "I could think of hundreds of other things I could be doing."

Elena snorts from the other end of the room, where she's seating near Kenny at his desk. “Like what? Changing diapers?” She glares at Bill.

”What I mean is,” Completely ignoring her comment, he goes on. “I could be looking at the new info at home, laying on my couch.” He rests his hands behind his head and leans back.

Elena drops into the conversation once again. ”Oh, that would be an exceptionally bright idea in terms of national security.” The irony drips out of her words as she glares at him with squinted eyes. Next to her, Kenny had his eyes glued to the computer monitor, not even caring to stop to hear the conversation. 

”For God's sake Elena, let me complain in peace!”

”Whatever, ” She shakes her head and rolls her eyes at the same time, but eventually realises there is something more important to discuss. And no, it isn't the case itself. ”So...” She wriggles her eyebrows suggestively. ”What did you and Villanelle do after we went home?”

”Wait, who is Villanelle? What kind of name is that anyway?” That is Bill asking.

Even places her bag on her desk and sits down on her chair, and pretends she's too focused on the paperwork sprawled in front of her. She should be more organized, her desk looks frightening too everyone else. ”She’s my new neighbour.”

Elena interrupts. ”Hot neighbour.”

”Can we change the subject please.” Both Bill and Elena raise their eyebrows, and for the first time, Kenny reacts to the conversation by grinning. So he was listening, just doing a pretty good job pretending not to.

_Knock knock_

Carolyn waits by the door. ”Is everyone here?”

***

"Konstantin Vasiliev," Carolyn leans against a desk, with a file on her hands, the same file she copied and handed to each one of us. "We have reason to believe he's a part of the organization we've been investigating. He's a former KGB agent but a few decades ago he went dark. With his experience, he could likely be considered a major assent to an organization like the one we're dealing with."

 _Bling._ Eve's phone light's up with a message notification. _Bling._ Another one comes up, which makes Carolyn look at her over her glasses, with a small pause on her discourse. Eve pics up the phone and turns the sound off, making her boss continue. "Well, new-found documents show money being transferred to two off-shore accounts. The money comes from the Russian company presumed to be linked to the same organization. The thing is, those accounts belong to Vasiliev, and they receive the money a few hours after some of the assassinations we're investigating occurred."

Now that Carolyn has finished her initial speech, Eve picks up her phone to see where the notifications came from. "Does that mean he's the assassin?" Bill asks.

_I hope this is the right number, Eve._

_Will you let me cook you dinner tonight? I want to show you my cooking skills._ _I make a mean sausage. No sausage you taste is better than mine. That is a promise._

Villanelle decided to text her when she explicitly knows Eve's at work. That girl had no control or limits. She just does what she wants when she wants to. Should Eve be thrilled or afraid? Maybe the latter. 

Carolyn thinks to herself for a moment. "Not necessarily," She then proceeds. "He could have worked as one, in the past, but he's too old now, rusted. I don't believe they'd give the job to someone not as capable. Especially if we know the killings are meticulously planned and conducted. It's a very delicate way of killing people. He wouldn't be able to do it."

Elena leans forward and places her elbows on the desk in front of her. "So, we know it's very likely he has a part in all this. We just have to figure out what it is."

"Precisely." Carolyn agrees.


	4. You Gave Me a Tit, I Gave You a Tat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this took too long to finish. I got into college and needed the time to settle in. Either way, here it is. Hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> Follow me on twitter @/ troll_karol

A few minutes have already passed the nineteenth hour of the day. And given that it's the beginning of Autumn already, the sky has started to darken.

The neighbourhood is quiet and empty in its majority, and Eve walks back to her place from the bus stop. She notices the lights inside the family homes are on, and it’s all nothing but a peaceful Sunday evening. 

As planned, Eve will have dinner with Villanelle. Not that she is that into the idea of spending two following evenings with her new and very unknown neighbour. She’s also too polite to say no, and since it’s the first time she’s asked her to her house, she has to make an effort. From this dinner on, she can find some way to reject the advances of the young woman. Because let’s be real, nothing good will come from letting her reach too close. Eve should keep a distance.

Eve walks into her house and as she places her bag at the entrance, she looks herself in the mirror, which is attached to the wall right next to the hanger. She observes herself, her wild hair tied in a messy top bun, a big moody expression washing over her face. If she’s to have dinner at someone else’s home, she has to at least look presentable. And that whole reflection is simply not enough.

So, she makes an effort. She takes a shower, and picks an outfit not too overtly fancy, but not too laid back either. She picks dark jeans and tucks in a striped Ralph Lauren shirt, just to appear chic to her very stylish neighbour. She pairs it all with black leather boots and her curls falling over her back.

Because, yes, she feels herself wondering what Villanelle’s opinion is regarding her modest outfit. Eve hopes she doesn’t think it’s boring. Maybe even strives for a compliment. Or maybe not.

By eight, she takes a wine bottle from her fridge and heads to the back of her house. There’s no need to stall anymore to avoid arriving too early. Moving to Villanelle’s side of the property, she sees her back door already opened. Villanelle’s waiting for her.

Unsure of what's coming next, she steps in carefully. In terms of format, Villanelle’s place is nearly the same as Eve’s. And yet, it looked so distinctive. There was Villanelle’s touch all over it, Eve could tell. She peeked around, to the fancy furniture and singular interior design, to the lack of personal pieces, like picture frames. It felt sober and clean around her. Expensive. How would a girl her age manage that? Rich family, maybe?

In the background, she hears the humming of her neighbour’s voice, relaxed as it lost itself on the walls. Eve gets closer, finding Villanelle, laying things on a very perfectly set table. "Hi Eve, " Villanelle reacts almost instantly to Eve's presence, as a crooked smile takes over her face. "Just in time." 

"Here," Eve hands her the wine bottle, to which the girl furrows her eyebrows in a seemingly _'you didn't need to'_ way. "Hope I didn't take too long." Now that her hands are empty, she fidgets with the end of her shirt sleeve. Should she offer help? Start a conversation with a compliment? 

Villanelle turns around to reach a drawer and grabs a bottle opener. Once she faces Eve again, she twirls one of the corners of her lips. There's this feeling Eve had the night before, that Villanelle knew things about her, even though they've just met. It's the glint in her eye, or maybe the way she observes Eve like a predator eyes its prey. Or maybe Eve is just trying to find a reason to keep herself distanced from the younger woman. "Not at all. I finished dinner minutes ago." She takes the bottle and screws in the opener with uncharacteristic elegancy. Eve's gaze sticks to her fingers, observing the way they work round and round until she extracts the closure. "Sit, Eve. Make yourself comfortable."

While Villanelle pours both of them a glass of wine, Eve does as she's told, and sits on the table. "I hope this dinner can at least make up for the day at work." Eve feels small with Villanelle's eyes on her, as the blond stands tall in front of her. "I hope your boss pays you well."

"Well, to be truthful, whatever she had to tell me could've waited until tomorrow. But I've come to terms with the pros and cons of doing what I do." Villanelle sits too, not in front of her, but next to her, where Eve had noticed the tableware meticulously placed. She smiles at Villanelle and takes the time to notice her couture dress, her red lips, and her pulled-back hair, overtly fancy and too god damn sexy. And for what? A dinner with Eve. At home. Seems quite useless. But Villanelle appears to want to keep her characteristic persona at best. And it's not like Eve doesn't appreciate her looks. She does, only in private, sometimes (most times) even hidden from her own common sense.

Villanelle moves slightly forward, resting her chin on her hands. "What is it that you really do?" 

That is something Eve can't tell her. Only your closest circle can know you work for the Secret Services. Other than her friends, who work with her, Niko and her parents were the only ones to ever know, and even Niko didn't know right away, because Eve was afraid how he'd react. Eve was proven right when his protectiveness over her doubled after knowing, one of the reasons their whole relationship became more tiresome. "Public services. " Eve tries. 

Villanelle arches her eyebrow. "That's strangely vague, Eve." She sits straight on her chair, observing Eve before turning to the food to start serving both of them. "I'm going to pretend I accept it." She shows somewhat of a smile, and Eve realizes she was dumb to think Villanelle would accept the answer everyone else does. She's smarter than that. 

It's intriguing the way Villanelle unravels herself so imperceptibly but Eve catches up somehow. She's too attentive of the little things and acts as if she knows this girl who's nothing but a stranger to her. "What about you? Do you even have a job?"

"How did you expect me to have all this?" She gestures around the room. Usually, people her age would settle for a smaller apartment, maybe share a place with others. Eve had roommates for as long as she could remember. Then she moved on to living with Niko. This is actually the first time she's been living alone since college, now that she thinks about it. "Thought it was daddy?" She raises her eyebrow, with a slightly hurt expression. Then, her hand goes to her chest dramatically and Eve knows she's acting. As usual. "Actually, it was my uncle Konstantin who got me the car, but I'm pretty smart." Eve freezes when she hears the name, the same one she'd heard earlier at the office. Then she calmed down, assuming it was just a coincidence. "Smarter than most, but not in the way you think. Either way, I have a pretty nice job." 

Eve sips her wine. "You still didn't tell me what your job is."

"I handle people." The blonde answers, eyes gazing at Eve intently. Her tongue drops out of her mouth to swiftly drift over her lower lip, and just as fast as it appeared, it went away, holding Eve's full attention in its little adventure.

"That's-" Eve prepares to argue, as it could mean numerous things. 

"Not enough?" Her words come out playfully. "I guess we're even, then. I believe you English people have a saying for that - 'Tit for tat'. You gave me a tit, I gave you a tat."

***

"I'm full." Eve presses onto her belly as she leans back on her chair. Maybe it's the wine, maybe the company actually turned out to be great, but Eve had reached a comfortable state. Which meant, she had now less remorse about just being herself. 

Villanelle smirks overtly confident."Told you I was a great cook. And I also know how to easily recognize a lady's tastes." Once again, she's back with the relentless flirting. That's why Eve gives her a look. The conversation during dinner went with the flow, they actually spoke about normal stuff, and Villanelle had not once showered Eve with unwanted (possibly) advances. Until now. "Come on, Eve. We just had a nice dinner." Villanelle's hand rests over the table, closer to Eve. "With candles and wine. And you liked it, didn't you?"

"I did, actually. But that's not the point. You're my neighbour, and that's it."

"Is this a weird way of you friend-zoning me by calling me your neighbour?"

Eve rolls her eyes frantically. Can this girl take a hint? Maybe it's because you're saying one thing and thinking another. Maybe she sees right through you. Eve fights with herself, utterly pissed at how she's being controlled so easily by Villanelle. "Has anyone ever told you you're exhausting?" Villanelle holds up her glass of wine and calmly sips, staring at Eve. "I'm married."

Villanelle turns her body to Eve, crossing one of her legs over the other. It's so- STOP EVE. Oh, this will not end well. "Well, you'll have to explain to me how come you're married but living alone, kissing a practical stranger, having dinner with that same stranger."

Eve feels slightly attacked, but she knows the blonde is right. She's an awful person, even though she and Niko might as well admit they're over. "That goes both ways. Throwing yourself at a married woman."

"Oh, Eve." She leans over her legs, where she presses her elbow to rest her chin. Her voice is soothing, but still intimidating. And Eve reminds herself how she always gets these mixed feelings and emotions coming from Villanelle. She had too much wine, that's certain."I do everything with a clear mind. I don't waste time thinking about what I _should_ do, but what I _want_ to do. Otherwise, it wouldn't be this fun."

Taking a deep breath, she stands up. "Thanks for the dinner, it was amazing-" There's no use in staying there longer, just pushing her limits with each passing second. What better way to prevent a mistake than turning away before there's even a chance for it to happen?

"You're leaving?" Villanelle furrows her eyebrows. "We didn't even have dessert."

"It's best if I go."

Villanelle raises from her seat and steps into Eve's personal space. "As you wish." They stand there looking at each other for a while. Eve only feels her breathing. In and out. If she just took a step forward, she could remember what it's like to kiss Villanelle. If she just forgot about Niko for a second longer. If she just did it, no remorse. If.

Villanelle clears her throat, with an obvious smirk. Does she know the way she affects Eve? "I won't keep you any longer." She steps back, and Eve nods.

"I'll see you around. I guess." Eve mumbles.

"I hope so."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any mistakes.  
> All my love x


	5. Have You Been Thinking About Me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, I know it took me way to long to update. I started college, and have been caught up in everything and kinda forgot about writing. But I'm back. Better late than never.

Monday. It's a new day. It's a new week. All Eve has to do is to focus on her job. Get that son of a bitch and dismantle the organization he works for, one way or another. That's what it is. Eve doesn't need anything else filling her mind with concern. Much less Villanelle. Get to an international assassin is Eve's top priority right now. 

Eve has enough to work with as it is. Her marriage drama is time-consuming. She isn't letting a twenty-something-year-old add more worries to her already complicated life. 

So, she wakes up in the morning, gets ready in a hurry and walks out to the bus stop, earlier than she usually does. She takes the time to inspect the street, searching for any signs of Villanelle - yes, she was trying to avoid her. Before anyone thinks it's a childish thing to do, bear in mind that's she's only looking out for herself and her mental sanity. This is her practising self-love - don't get into messy situations in the first place, then you won't have to get rid of them later. 

It makes things quite hard when the mess itself could be caused by a very hot, very stylish, very persuasive girl. A few days before Eve didn't even know she could be attracted to women. It's dangerous, the way her appearance in Eve's life was so sudden and impactful. But Eve wonders if she's only getting the importance Eve allows her to. So, it's decided - the best way to stop it all is to cut her off.

Eve is the first to arrive at the office that day, which is something that doesn't happen most days. That's why it instantly became a reason for Elena to bombard her with questions. "Well, this is new..." She settles down in her chair, putting down everything she brought with her. "If I knew you'd come this early, I would've bought you a coffee." Pushing her chair with her feet, she slides closer to Eve. "So, what happened?"

"Nothing," Eve answers, never taking her eyes from the multiple files laying in front of her. She's managed to concentrate for a little bit, which ended up in some advances. All she needs to do now is to try to find some more information only Kenny can find her. Amazing what happens once Villanelle's image drifts from her mind. "Woke up with the sudden urge to find this asshole and it's actually paying off."

Elena perked her eyebrow, obviously not falling for Eve's weak excuse. "I'm inclined to say that's not the whole truth. I mean, I don't want to sound rude, but no one likes their job that much. I mean, arriving early? Hell, that's complete bullshit." She leans forward, completely crowding Eve's personal space, but the older woman tries to keep working and just ignore her colleague, remaining in silence for as long as she can. When it becomes too hard to bear, she eyes Elena, raising her eyebrows in a questioning way. "Oh, cut it, Eve. What is it?"

Eve breathes in and out slowly, but she rapidly concludes that it'll be worse if she doesn't speak to anyone. Who else would she go to? The other plausible possibility would be Bill, but he's a guy. Not really the point of view she's seeking to help her clear out this nonsense in her head. So, Elena, it is. It's better than to keep it all to herself, right? Maybe she can give her a piece of useful advice.

"Fine. " She gives in. "But let me tell you everything before you start your judgement?"

"Who said anything about judging?" Her friend prepares herself by crossing her legs and hugging her coffee cup with her fingers.

Eve chuckles ironically. Of course, there will be judgement. She knows Elena too well. But maybe that's really the reason why Eve is deciding to turn to her. Maybe it's the only way to get some sense into her thoughts.

"Ok, let's start by Niko. He gave me an ultimatum. He'll give me a few more weeks to make up my mind. If I don't, he'll file for divorce." 

Elena is somewhat disappointed by the information she is given. "Is that it?" She expected something juicier. Eve wishes that were the grand problem in her life right now. And knowing everything, it should. Her marriage should be worrying her more than Villanelle, but Eve would only be lying to herself if she were to pretend it was the other way around.

"Shhh, I'm not done." She continues. "Then there's Villanelle. She cooked me dinner last night at her house. And I went there out of politeness, not wanting to turn her down. It was supposed to be a friends' gathering."

"Obviously," Elena comments mockingly.

"What did I say about no judging?"

"I'm not!"

Eve ignores the break and proceeds to finish her story. "So it went smoothly for the most part. We talked, and Villanelle was quite charming, but that was it. But by the end, it switched up. She began making clear advances on me, even after I said I was married. I didn't know how to respond so I rushed back home. I've been avoiding ever since. And now, I don't know what to do. My intention was not to find someone, much less a girl her age. I still don't get what she sees in me. Am I an experiment of some sort?" 

"Maybe she's into older women...who are extremely tedious and have their closet full of clothes from Primark."

Eve looks down at herself, becoming self-conscious. Did Villanelle think that? "What's wrong with my clothes?"

"Comparing to what that girl wears? Everything. She's stylish as fuck. Elegant. And smoking hot. Seriously Eve, go for it. I don't even know how you managed. Opportunities like this one won't come easily in the future. No offence." Elena 

"Cleary taken. But that doesn't even matter. I did not walk out of a marriage to sleep with a girl ten years younger, who I don't even know. It's absurd." Eve runs both her hands through her curls, hoping it would make some of the stress vanish from her. 

"Probably more than ten years."

"Not helping." Letting her head fall back, she winces exasperated. 

Elena reaches closer to Eve. "You'd be having the greatest sex of your life. It would be foolish to leave your husband because you feel bored, just to end up living a monotonous life alone anyway. If that's what you want, stay with him. At least he cooks for you." She taps Eve's shoulder so that she pays attention now. "Let go. Enjoy life. I assume your neighbour merely wants to have fun. You could do the same."

At that moment, Kenny steps in the room as awkward as ever. "Morning." He shows us a slight smile as he moves through the office.

We reach the common agreement that the conversation is over for the time being. "Hey Kenny, got anything new for us?"

The boy pushed his hands into the pockets of his beige shorts. "Vasiliev is divorced, has a daughter aged 14. The girl had been admitted to psychiatric facilities multiple times. Records also show he left the KGB in 1998, but that doesn't mean he only joined this organization after."

"He could be gathering some kind of intel from inside. " Elena completes Kenny's thought, and glances at Eve, who has her arms crossed over her chest, reflective.

"We have the names of some of his partners from that time. All the money of the off-shores comes from that single company, which doesn’t even exist on record. As for his Russian accounts, we’re being stopped from investigating them. You know, a former agent of the state and all. But that's it. It's a dead-end for now."

“Shit.” Frustration builds up. It’s as if the only new thing they got on the case has led them nowhere. She stands up and starts pacing around. “Try to get those records from his daughter’s stay at the psychiatric clinic. Maybe there’s some new info hidden in there. Check the few times he made public appearances during these last few years - who he was with, where and when. Oh, and try to find any other accounts receiving money from that Russian company here in the UK. There must be someone on this side too.”   
  
Eve moves to the whiteboard placed at the centre of the room. There’s a picture of Vasiliev, as well as documents from 7 crime scenes around Europe. Important people, meticulously assassinated. There’s care in the way of killing. Passion. Even dark beauty. The person doing this isn’t filled with rage. It’s a well-prepared job, conducted carefully each time.

”I know we are looking for the bigger picture here, but I also want to catch the person who’s doing this. She’s not getting out of this one.”

Elena comes closer. ”She? You think it’s a woman?”

”Just a feeling.”

Bill barges in with the smell of baby burp attached to his clothes. “Sorry for the delay. Did I miss something?”

***  
  


It’s about four and a half in the afternoon when a text comes into Eve’s phone. On the screen, it read Villanelle.

_Hi, Eve._

Eve chooses not to respond. But that doesn’t mean she does so easily. Her eyes dart to the phone now and then, waiting for another message to come in. It only takes a few seconds for the next one.

_Have you been thinking about me?_

What an asshole. Eve thinks. Who the fuck thinks so highly of themselves? Arrogant to the point of thinking they are the centre of someone else's life. Actually, Eve's quite proud of being able to distract herself from her annoying neighbour. Turns out she's not as life-changing as she thinks. But she won't tell her that. Or anything else. Responding would be a mistake.

_I've been thinking of you since you ran last night. Next time you could stay a little longer._

_Ignoring me, Eve?_

_How about if I tell you about how you were all over my mind, clouding my thoughts as I laid in bed. Very nice images I had. So nice._

Eve tries so hard not to. But her blood pulsated more heated than usual, this uncomfortable warmth washed over her, the skin of her fingers tingled. She isn't letting the girl get to her. Well, more than she already had. Villanelle knows how to draw someone to her. It's all like a game to her. And Eve is yet to decide what to do with her, so she won't let her move any further. She has to have caution, and that includes not letting Villanelle play her little hoaxes.

_I'm working. People do that, you know?_

The three dots wiggling appeared immediately. As she typed, Eve's index finger moved up to her mouth. She brushed it against her lower lip in anticipation.

_Feisty. But I'm working too. Taking a little break. You can't blame for thinking of you._

Eve knows the proper thing to do is to just finish the conversation since it's going nowhere.

_What do you want, Villanelle?_

_You know what I want. But I won't disturb you anymore. You're in a bad mood. I'll be waiting for you to come to me._

It's not an assumption. Her message shows her certainty that Eve would be running to her in no time. Egotistic piece of shit.

"I'm done for the day. Anyone want to go get a drink?" There's no point in pretending to work any longer now that Villanelle has got to her nerves.

Everyone else joins her and for a while, she feels okay again, laughing with her friends over a crappy beer, actually having a pleasant time. But Eve can't have that much luck, can she?

At exactly 5:03 pm, she received a call informing her of a new assassination, this time in a hotel room at one of the busiest areas of London. A politic from the British internal affairs office. Same style. Clean. No eyes on who did it.

Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Action is coming soon enough. Trust me.  
> Follow me on Twitter @trolll_karol. Don’t forget to leave kudos and express your thoughts on the comment section.


End file.
